Sapphire Rose
Sapphire Aria Rose (June 12th, 1987) was born in Shadow Valley California to John Price and Aria Francone. Her mother was a model who had an affair with John Price. When she got pregnant, John refused to support her child. Sapphire grew up knowing who her father was, and knowing that he didn't care. She grew up hating him. She and her mother struggled to get by, taking odd jobs when she could. Her mother was diagnosed with cancer, and couldn't get treatment. Sapphire's mother died when she was just 11 years old. Sapphire was then put into the custody of Eva Francone after her father refused to take her in. Sapphire hated living with her Aunt, who forced her to scrub the floors and do chores all day long. When she was 12 years old, she was kidnapped by Grant Joy for Roman Nicolescu. Sapphire was held for three days. It was during that time she was offered a job by Roman. She accepted, and became a 12-year old prostitute. But life with Roman wasn't any better than life with her Aunt. So she left, and returned to her Aunt. When she was 14, her Aunt forced her to take a job at a fast food restaurant in addition to going to school and doing chores. Her Aunt required her to give her all of her paycheck. After Sapphire graduated High School, her Aunt kicked her out. She then returned to Roman, and worked for him as a prostitute again in order to earn money. She hated the job, and eventually managed to get a job at Valley Girl's Strip Club. It was there she met Stan Rose, and the two fell in love. Sapphire and Stan got married. In 2007, they had a daughter together, Juno Rose. It was then that Sapphire quit her job at the strip club. While pregnant, she studied so that she could attend community college and get a real job. But then, Stan lost his job at the construction site shortly after their daughter's birth. They weren't able to support themselves. In 2008, Sapphire returned to the strip club, and started her own pornographic website. Stan then started to beat her, and calling her a whore. He wasn't able to get a job to support them. Sapphire threatened many times to leave him, but never did. During the Shadow Valley Slayer killings, she was a suspect because she had been kidnapped by Grant Joy as well, and because her grandmother was a victim of Orlando Harvelle. Sapphire's father was murdered, and she was glad for that. But she was left with custody of her half-brother Blaze Price. Sapphire continued running her porn site, and eventually got into professional pornography. She later became a director. She and Stan had one other child, a son -- Scott Rose. Stan eventually got a job at the police station, and stopped hitting his wife. =Childhood= Sapphire Rose was raised by her mother, Aria Francone. Her mother was often between jobs. They could barely afford to get by. When her mother was diagnosed with Cancer, they were unable to afford treatment. When Sapphire was just 11 years old, her mother died. It was then that her father was offered custody of her -- but he refused, not wanting to accept her. Mr. Price told her directly that she was no child of his. Sapphire then went to live with her Aunt, Eva Francone. Her Aunt was a horrible woman. In addition to going to school, Sapphire had to wash dishes, scrub floors, wash windows, vaccum and mop the floors, among several other chores. She wasn't allowed to have friends. If she tried to take a break, her Aunt would beat her with a broom. Sapphire grew to hate her Aunt and her father. When she was 12 years old she was kidnapped by Grant Joy along with 15 other children in town. This was for a DNA test so Roman could figure out who his child was. Sapphire wasn't his daughter however, so Roman offered her a job knowing that she hated living with her Aunt. Sapphire became a child prostitute. She stayed with Roman for two weeks, before quitting after conditions got even worse than at home. Sleeping on a dirty mattress with other girls her age with no cover, and having nothing to eat was worse than having to do chores, but actually getting fed. =High School= Sapphire started high school in 2000. It was at that time her Aunt forced her to get a job at a fast food restaurant making $5.75/hour. She was forced to work 30 hours a week in addition to going to school, and cleaning house. She also had to give her Aunt all of her paycheck. Sapphire struggled in school because of all the work she had to do. She had no free time, and wasn't allowed to have friends. =After High School= The day after she graduated from High School, her Aunt kicked her out of the house with no money, and only the clothes on her back. Sapphire sought out her father's help, but he had her arrested for stalking. He then put a restraining order out on her. Sapphire had nowhere to go. Nobody would hire her. She was fired from her job at the fast food place because she couldn't get to work on time. With nowhere else to turn, she became one of Roman's prostitutes again. It was there that she witnessed Dawn Wright slap him. Sapphire continued looking for another job while working for Roman, and eventually found one at the Valley Girl's strip club. Sapphire didn't like her new job, but it was better than the old one. She managed to save up some money, and found a place of her own. While there, Alex Dutton, her boss, would often force her to have sex with him. She also slept with Jonathan Evans, whom she hated because of how rich he was and how he was named for her father. Sapphire met Stan Rose, a construction worker, while working at the club. The two got married, and eventually had a daughter together. While pregnant, Sapphire quit her job at the club. Unfortunately, Stan lost his job shortly after the baby was born. The two struggled to pay their bills, and Sapphire got Nancy Davis to create a website for her so that she could run a sex show. Sapphire also went to work at the club again. Her husband started hitting her, and calling her names. Sapphire almost grew to hate him, but couldn't bring herself to leave him because at the very least he was there for their daughter in one way or another. =Shadow Valley Slayer= During the Shadow Valley Slayer killings, Sapphire was a suspect in the investigation. She was named such because she had been kidnapped by Grant Joy, and her father was a victim. Sapphire was happy to hear that her father was dead. But she wished that she could have ruined him first. She went public with her father's identity, and convinced a magazine to do a story on him -- hoping to ruin his name. Her father left her with custody of her half-brother because of the death of his wife. He left her no money to help her take care of him. Sapphire was eventually cleared, and gave investigators more information on Roman. =Later Life= Sapphire continued running her site, and eventually became a professional pornstar. She and Stan had another child, Scott. Stan got a job with the police station. When she got older, she started directing porn, and making a decent salary off of it. She treated her half-brother much better than her own father had treated her, and raised him right. =Quotes= "It wasn't a close relationship by any means. I'm not sure how much love she had for him. I doubt he had much love for her." - on John's relationship with Destiny Price "Roman Nicolescu, when he kidnapped me, told me that I could join his group, and be a prostitute. I agreed to it for a short while. It wasn't much better than living with my Aunt." "Stop calling me that, or I'll throw your ass out." "I didn't want any of his damn money." "Alex treated me like crap. Anytime he was horny, he'd get me or one of the other girls to screw him. And he'd never pay us for our time. He took time away from our customers. He'd touch us inappropriately. He was a complete dick. Category:MISTX0 Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX2 Suspects Category:Strippers